


Lobotomy of Hope and Despair

by KauJaeger



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: 'Superpowers', Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Confused Naegi Makoto, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Major Character Injury, Makoto-centric, Memory Loss, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Naegi Makoto swears, abnormals, mental fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauJaeger/pseuds/KauJaeger
Summary: Makoto Naegi finds himself kidnapped by unknown people. With his appearance altered, being treated like something supernatural and having his memory wiped clean, he tries to make sense of his situation and escape.Maybe.Something is Abnormal here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Normality in Lobotomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500512) by [BakaJuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan). 



> This was an idea of mine that I got when I read "Normality in Lobotomy" the first time.
> 
> After buying the game and playing it for 30 hours in a week, I came to realise that I loved the concept.
> 
> So here you go.
> 
> Beta'd by: @AiaPhoenix

A white metallic cell with no windows, a horizontal black and yellow tape in the middle of it, diving the room in half and a huge metallic door leading somewhere.

 

This was the sight Makoto Naegi had woken up to.

 

With no memory of how he got in within his mind.

 

Shit.

 

Now that he thought about it, he didn't have _any_ memories! Nothing else came in mind when he tried to search for his past in his mind. No parents names, no siblings, no nothing. The only things he actually remembered or knew, were his name and age!

 

But before he could talk himself into panic, the rational part of his mind reminded him of what should be done if you’re ever kidnapped.

 

  1. Study the location you’re in.
  2. Find any clues about your kidnapper/s.
  3. Play by their rules to secure your survival.



 

Wait.

 

It  _reminded_ him? How and where did he even know this information? Was he a detective before his memory loss?

 

Okay, to be fair, it was kind of basic knowledge, but his point was still standing!

 

Dismissing these questions for another day, he began working on the tasks.

 

  1. Study the location you’re in.



 

As Naegi sat against the opposite wall of the door, he looked around the room, trying to find clues.

 

Like previously stated, the room was completely white, no windows and the tape still being the only colourful thing in the room. But now that Naegi was taking everything about the room in, he noticed a loudspeaker at one of the corners of the ceiling and small red warning light was above the metallic door.

 

Nothing else stood out from each other, so Naegi moved on.

 

  1. Find any clues about your kidnapper/s.



 

The room gave nothing to solve this, but his clothes provided some info about the kidnappers.

 

Naegi was wearing a white T-shirt accompanied by white scrubs. Apparently, his kidnappers didn't have any spare shoes for him in storage since he was wearing his own sneakers. Hoping that he was some kind of a spy before the loss of his memory, he took both sneakers out and tried to find something useful in them, but found nothing.

 

After putting them back on, he continued.

 

The biggest info about the kidnappers came from his T-shirt. Or rather, what was on it.

 

On top of his heart, laid a picture of a brain that had been impaled by the letter L. A logo of some sort.

 

Confusion filled Naegi’s mind, but he pushed that for later when he finished this ‘investigation’.

 

Taking a second look at this shirt, he found a serial number of sorts mirroring the placement of the ‘logo’

 

“O-01-52” Naegi read out loud as he studied to numbers more, trying to figure out what they meant.

 

Just what the hell was going on?!

 

After wondering all of the possible scenarios for a short while, he continued.

 

The pants he was wearing didn't provide any more info, and neither his own shoes tell him anything.

 

So, with a serial number of sorts and a logo, Naegi pushed forward.

 

  1. Play by their rules to secure your survival.



 

…

 

Skipping the 3rd task for... _obvious reasons_ , he was brought to the conclusion of the ‘investigation’ with only 2 clues about his situation.

 

‘Maybe I missed something in the logo or in the number...,’ He thought as he eyed the shirt.

 

After checking the room of cameras (finding none), he took his shirt off and placed it on the floor in front of him, the logo and the serial number towards the roof.

 

“O-01-52” he repeated the numbers once again out loud, trying to figure out their meaning, but nothing came to mind. Something that came to his mind, however, was the fact that they looked awfully like a number-code a test subject would have.

 

Coming to think about it, the room didn't look like a cell at all! A normal cell would have a mattress that he could rest on, a toilet or a bucket for his... _needs_ and some kind of way for the kidnappers to bring food to him. But the room had none of those.

 

Deciding to try figuring out that later, he focused more on the logo on the shirt. 

 

A brain enclosed in a circle with the letter L piercing it from below.

 

His mind went on overdrive trying to figure what the logo meant, but nothing came to mind.

 

When Naegi gave up, a memory fled into his mind.

 

It was him in a forest, being confronted by at least 10 soldiers with guns pointed at him, wearing the same badge on their uniforms.

 

The memory was short-lived, however, by the soldiers opening fire at him, burying him in lead. Bringing the snippet of a memory to its end.

 

Naegi came back to his senses quickly after that. He rushed the T-shirt back on and stared at the floor, unfocused on anything other than the memory.

 

‘What was that?’ he wondered as he tried to bring the memory back to his mind, unsuccessfully.

 

Silently cursing at his mind, he focused his eyes again and stood up. Maybe the door would give him more answers.

 

Approaching the door, Naegi reactively reached out towards it, but before reaching the door, he found something that he completely overlooked.

 

His fingernails. More specifically, the fingernails on his left hand. They were completely black.

 

Checking his right hands ones revealed them to be completely white.

 

Why did his fingernails get painted? And why couldn't they stick with a single colour?

 

Trying to scratch the surface of the nails provided nothing, so Naegi tried other techniques to try to get the paint away from them.

 

Water/Spit: No effect.

Biting into the nail: No effect.

Scraping it along the wall: No effect.

Cutting it with his teeth: No effect except a small cut in his finger.

Bending the nail: No effect.

 

Naegi was running out of options.

 

Nothing was working on the nail paint. Nothing had any effect on it.

 

Deciding that he would worry about it after he was done investigating the door since that's how he found about them in the first place.

 

Walking back to the door had no effect on it even though Naegi slightly expected it to open due to not seeing any door handle in it.

 

So he did the next best thing. He placed both of his hands to it and tried to push.

 

Only to be stopped by the loudspeaker suddenly coming to life and starting to play the most high pitched alarm Naegi had ever heard, accompanied by the red alarm light starting to fill the room with red light.

 

It was safe to say that Naegi was in pain. He tried to block the noise with his arms, but the noise was too loud and high for that. Naegi was extremely sure that his ears were bleeding at this point and he would have to get some hearing aids after this.

 

And then it stopped. Naegi carefully removed his hands from his ears and waited. And waited. And waited. He was greeted with silence.

 

Suddenly, the loudspeaker went back on. Some background noise could be heard.

 

“O-01-52, walk behind the yellow line and stay there,” came a firm male voice, but annoyance could be heard from it.

 

“Why?” left Naegi’s mouth before he could even think about his next words.

 

“We will eliminate you if you don't comply,” the male responded instantly.

 

Feeling surprisingly bold at that moment he didn't back down from the door.

 

“And how do you intend to do that? Kill me with boredom?” He sassed as he looked at the loudspeaker.

 

This caused the door to open, much to Naegi’s surprise.

 

‘Why would they let him get out?’ He asked himself as he turned to face the open door.

 

Only to be met by 5 people wearing full combat armour and pointing automatic guns in his direction. Following the red lasers that were attached to the guns revealed all of them to aim for his heart.

 

Deciding that the people had made good points on why he should go behind the line, he raised his hands and started backing up slowly.

 

As soon as he was fully behind the line, the door closed and he could hear some buttons being pressed over the loudspeaker.

 

Some murmur could be heard, but Naegi couldn't specify exact words due to the voice being so quiet.

 

“Hmm?” the annoyed voice hummed as the button pressing stopped.

 

The murmur got a bit louder, but still staying quiet enough for Naegi to not understand the words.

 

“No, I’m not going to thank the fucking Abnormal,” The annoyed voice said with a hint of anger in its voice.

 

“Abnormal?” Naegi quietly asked himself as he continued listening to the conversation, guessing that the mic was accidentally left on.

 

The murmur continued for a short while until silence filled the loudspeaker.

 

Then, a sigh could be heard, followed with “Thank you for your cooperation 52,” and the loudspeaker being shut off.

 

Naegi was beyond confused by now. Abnormals? He was one of them? What even was an Abnormal?

 

Such a small clue was given to him, but it had demolished everything Naegi had thought about himself in the last hour.

 

Collapsing against the back wall, staring at nothing, left alone with his thoughts, he waited silently for his kidnappers to show themselves or interact with him.

 

‘I promise I will get out of here Komaru. Just watch me,’ He promised to this ‘Komaru’, not even knowing who she was, but decided not to indulge in that right now.

 

He had an escape plan to figure out.

 

 


	2. Run like hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape attempt.
> 
> Successfulness? Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *finishes writing this chapter.*  
> My friend: Kau wrote 2 chapters in a week? What is this, a parallel universe?
> 
> I've been feeling surprisingly motivated in writing this and I have no idea why.
> 
> I have no idea what noises trumpets make, so take my "PHBOOM" with a grain of salt.

Naegi was dying.

 

Or at least it felt like it. He had passed out 3 times now out of exhaustion and he hadn’t eaten or drink anything since waking up here.

 

Remembering that a human could go 3 weeks without food and 4 days without water helped his mind a bit. His mind telling that his demise was close somehow made him feel somewhat better too, and he couldn’t specify why.

 

Naegi was currently laying on the floor since the room had nowhere to sit and he had no power left in him to stand up anyway.

 

Feeling lightheadedness making itself known again, he knew what came next. He closed his eyes and waited for exhaustion to take him, silently praying that he wouldn’t wake up.

 

. . . . . . .

 

**PHBOOM**

 

Naegi was brought back to the living books by the second loudest noise he’d ever heard (The alarm from way back took the crown). He rose up in a hurry to investigate the noise, ignoring his stomach screaming for food.

 

All the lights in his room were off, some kind of marching music could be heard behind the hole where his door was.

 

Deciding that this was not his job, he laid back down and closed his eyes.

 

. . .

 

Wait.

 

‘The hole where his door was’?

 

Naegi bounced back up and looked at the door again, finding nothing in its usual place. Just the wall of a hallway.

 

His door was gone! _He could escape!_

 

Naegi stood up and ran to the hallway, taking one look at each direction revealed them to be completely identical. The only difference being the elevator that stood at the end on one of them.

 

And so, his escape plan was set in motion. Only problem being that Naegi himself had no idea what the escape plan was.

 

Running to the elevator as fast as he could, Naegi spammed the calling button, hoping that the whole system wasn’t locked down. And since the lights in the hallway worked, there was enough power to support the elevator's movements.

 

The doors slowly opening proved Naegi’s assumption about it being locked down incorrect, much to his delight.

 

After going in and pressing the button which had the lowest number on it (hoping that it would lead to the main floor), he relaxed. Panting heavily due to running with a heavy stomach. Then, something hit him. If the elevator was truly going to the ‘main floor’, then he was going to his doom. All the staff would be there and they wouldn’t have mercy if the encounter on his first day here proved anything.

 

So Naegi prepared against the back wall for anything and all that could happen.

 

The elevator dinged, signalling that it reached its destination, scaring Naegi out of his thoughts.

 

And then, the worst of Naegi’s imagination happened.

 

At least six soldiers, all with automatic guns and wearing combat armour stood in front of the doors. They hadn’t noticed him yet due to focusing on fixing their guns and listening to the leader of the group who was facing away from him.

 

“Scorched Girl is out and T-01-54 is banging its head around the hallway connecting it to the research centre. There could be mo-” The Leader (whose nametag read ‘Mukuro’) informed to her men as she turned around, but stopped due to locking eyes with Naegi. Not long after, all of the soldiers were looking at him.

 

‘What did I do to deserve this luck?!’ Naegi yelled to himself and glancing at the soldiers individually.

 

Two women (counting ‘Mukuro’), and four men. All of them wearing somewhat shocked expressions on their faces.

 

“Take aim!” ‘Mukuro’ yelled and all of them pointed their guns at Naegi.

 

Closing his eyes in fear and raising his arms to surrender, Naegi decided in panic to use his voice as the last attempt of getting out of here.

 

**“STOP!”**

 

Naegi waited for the pain to strike him in silence, still keeping his eyes shut.

 

And then he heard multiple plastic (he wasn’t sure) things hit the floor.

 

Slowly opening his eyes revealed something that he couldn't explain even if he tried and had enough time.

 

All of the guns that the soldiers were pointing at him were on the floor, dropped without care.

 

But the biggest surprise came when Naegi looked at the faces of the soldiers. All of them were wearing either the most crooked smile on their face, or they looked like they were on the verge of bursting into tears. What interested more about them, however, was their eyes, more specifically, the colour of the eyes.

 

Completely white or black eyes, no irises or pupils. Completely and utterly inhuman.

 

Naegi tried to make some sense or make a pattern of why some of them had black eyes and some white eyes, but couldn't make anything.

 

Both women and one of the males had black eyes and the three other men had completely white eyes. As Naegi studied the eyes more, he noticed that both eye colours were… crying smoke? The colour of the smoke was the same as the colour of the eyes too! The only difference being that white smoke dropped downwards and the black one flew upwards.

 

The facial expressions were tied to these eye colours too since those with white eyes shared the crooked smile and the ones with black eyes shared their crying-like expression.

 

Naegi slowly dropped his arms beside him, not feeling threatened anymore.

 

‘I did this? Wha- How?’ He asked himself as he looked at all the soldiers individually, still having no idea what he had done or how he had done this.

 

Naegi had a sudden realization. His voice.

 

He had screamed ‘stop’, hadn't he? And since he was an ‘Abnormal’ maybe this was the reason why he was Abnormal.

 

Accepting that as the answer, for now, he looked at the soldiers once again and tested his answer.

 

“Take me to the closest exit,” he calmly said to all of them and waited.

 

Nobody moved for twenty seconds or so, making Naegi’s anxiety spike and making him doubt his ‘power’.

 

And then, all the soldiers turned around in-sync and started walking towards the way they came from before meeting Naegi.

 

“It’s working!” Naegi whisper-yelled to himself in surprise and started following them.

 

Freedom was close, he was sure of it!

 

 

 

**_Meanwhile, at the command centre_ **

 

“Whoever forgot to visit the Old Lady just booked three consecutive visits to the Wall Gazer!” An angry Togami Byakuya yelled to no-one in particular at the command centre.

 

A full-on panic had risen at the whole facility due to an Ordeal happening at the same time as the aforementioned missing visits to Old Lady causing all hell to rise.

 

Although some relief could be found on the fact that only two Abnormals had escaped.

 

“Kirigiri report on the attack teams!” Togami yelled at the lavender-haired woman holding two communication devices with her hands.

 

“Mondo’s team has suppressed the Ordeals and are moving to meet T-01-54. There has been no report on Mukuro’s team,” Kirigiri Kyoko announced back at him.

 

“Good, continue as normal,” Togami sighed in relief. They were getting the hold of the situation. If his relatives would see him now, they would laugh at him. The heir of the Byakuya family having trouble handling some low-level Abnormals? Might as well be dead.

 

“Only 2 escapees? That’s a relief,” Chihiro Fujisaki sighed in relief not far to his right while looking at the slowly rising energy level. “It could’ve been much wor-”

 

Suddenly, a man slammed the doors into the room open, he was panting like a dog and looked like he had run a marathon before coming here.

 

 **“O-01-52 has escaped his containment, somehow took control of Mukuro’s team and all of them are now going towards the fire escape!”** He yelled over all of the voices in the centre.

 

Silence filled the room after that. All of the staff there were looking at the man like he had grown three arms.

 

Togami’s face morphed into pure anger.

  
“O-01-52 did **_WHAT!?_ **”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The egg escapes.
> 
> Twitter: @KauJaeger
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/wrdw5PH
> 
> I highly recommend checking the Lobotomy Corporation wiki about the Ordeals and abnormals, since I will only explain them when Naegi first gets an explanation of them. And that is far off of this point.


	3. Rip and tear until it's done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stretch of the escape!
> 
> Beta'd by @AiaPhoenix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fucking journey. I have never written this much.
> 
> I'm sorry for keeping a month of pause at this fic.

As the ragtag group of six walked down the hallway, Naegi was pondering about his powers at the same time.

 

Specifically, the limitations and specifications of it. His voice was obviously the main part, but how it took control of someone was the question. Naegi doubted that the sound of his voice alone was enough, but Naegi wasn’t ruling anything off the table right now.

 

When he was free, he was going to forget all about his ‘powers’, try to get his memories back, find this ‘Komaru’, figure out who she was to him and live alone or with her in peace until he died due to natural causes.

 

Thinking about his plan, he congratulated himself for his intelligence for coming up with it and figuratively patted his own back.

 

Realizing that he had unconsciously slowed down as he thought, he noticed that ‘Mukuro’ and the rest of the team hadn't slowed down at all, he quickly sprinted back to them.

 

Only to hear a child crying in the distance.

 

**At the Command Centre**

 

“Why did you have to jinx it?!” Somebody yelled at Chihiro out of frustration. The boy in question just looked ashamed and muttered a small ‘sorry’ to the man.

 

Togami was on the brink of walking straight to O-01-52 and snapping its neck but was sadly held back by the agreement he had signed when he joined Lobotomy. So instead of murder, he decided to place his hands on the closest desk and think.

 

“Should we send Mondo’s team after them? They are the only mobile force we have right now.” Chihiro suggested as he searched the cameras for the missing Abnormal.

 

“Update them on the situation, but tell them to still focus on T-01-54, after they are done with it, call them back to their stations, we don't know nearly enough about O-01-52 to commence an assault at it,” Kirigiri commanded, focused on a camera that showed O-01-52’s movements. Even though Kirigiri emotional mask was present, a small crack could be seen on it as her eyes were filled with sadness as she looked at the Abnormal in question.

 

Togami picked on this immediately.

 

“You got history with the Abnormal?” He asked Kirigiri. The woman in question quickly built her mask correctly and stared at Togami.

 

“A bit, but it doesn't matter now. Let’s focus on getting it back to its containment,” She finished the conversation and turned to face the camera feed, this time informing the other stations about the Abnormals position.

 

“Uhhh… guys? We _might_ have a small problem. Look at the feed of camera on the East Side of 1F” Chihiro quietly informed the both of them.

 

Walking beside him, the sight on the feed made Togami feel like he might as well start writing his resignation papers at that point.

 

O-01-52 and Mukuro’s group it brainwashed were going to meet the Scorched Girl.

 

 _“Shit.”_ Togami and Kirigiri swore in unison.

 

“I think we can say goodbye to Mukuro and O-01-52 right about now,” Chihiro silently said after a pause, earning the glares of Togami and Kirigiri.

 

**Back with the O-01-52/Naegi Makoto**

 

“Stop.” Naegi silently commanded the group, stopping their movements immediately. He himself stopped too and quieted down as he started to listen to the crying.

 

“A child? What's a child doing here?” He whispered to himself, not expecting an answer. His brain, however, went straight to work, making Naegi suddenly remember at least 20 missing person posters, all about children.

 

‘And where did I get this info in the first place?’ He asked himself, completely lost in his thoughts.

 

He was finally brought back from his thoughts by the same cry as before, but now, it was closer. _Much closer._

 

‘Closer’ being right in front of the group.

 

Naegi stopped all train of thought at the sight in front of him.

 

Standing amidst all of the soldiers, stood a small creature which was staring at him. Even the crying had stopped.

 

The creature, or rather, the Abnormality was around a meter tall (3.2 feet), completely black, had bright yellow eyes and had something wooden piercing its chest area. By using his brain for a bit, he remembered the crying sounding feminine, so he guessed that was the Abnormals gender (if it had one in the first place).

 

On closer inspection, he noticed that the wooden thing that pierced the girl/Abnormal was a matchstick, which had, to his surprise, its tip still on fire.

 

“H-hello..?” Naegi tried to communicate with the Abnormal due to it _looking_ like a human, but didn't have high expectations.

 

In response, the Abnormal just tilted its head while looking at Naegis face, making him a bit nervous.

 

 _‘pleasedontendmymiserablelife.pleasedontendmymiserablelife.pleasedon-’_ He prayed while having a dead-set look on the Abnormal, light sweat pouring on his forehead.

 

‘It’s gonna kill me, isn't it?’ Naegi guessed as he fell back to his own thoughts. His demise looked like it was gonna be a fiery one. All of this because some people saw him as ‘Abnormal’. He was as normal as it got!

 

Because being able to control people with your voice alone was _‘_ normal’. Good job Naegi.

 

Then he heard a chuckle. A small, childish chuckle.

 

Focusing his head back to the _actual_ Abnormal in front of him, he was met with a surprise.

 

It was silently giggling, although it was hard to hear since it had covered its mouth with its hands and the giggling was quiet in the first place, it was giggling nonetheless.

 

Naegi calmed down a bit, feeling a bit relieved hearing the Abnormal laugh. He wasn't going to die _just_ yet.

 

“So I’m betting that you can understand me?” Naegi asked with a sigh of relief, acting as the Abnormal was just a normal child. This included lowering himself to the Abnormals height and looking at it with a soft smile.

 

The Abnormal walked from amidst Mukuro’s group towards him, now standing about half a meter away from him, displaying a small, but present, a smile on its face.

 

For a short moment, both of them just stared at each other. Naegi’s brain was having a hard time coming up with conversation starters and the Abnormal probably couldn't talk. So the situation just continued.

 

Then the Abnormals facial features changed. It now looked like it had no emotions on its face.

 

Naegi was immediately filled with panic and worry, he sprung back to his full height and prepared to run. Shortly after, the familiar crying started again, making Naegi panic even more.

 

The Abnormal took a step towards him, making Naegi take a step back at the same time.

 

‘shitshitshitshitshitshitshit,’ Naegi cursed in his mind, ‘Why is my luck like this?!’

 

His luck didn't like to be insulted at all, as revenge, it made Naegi misstep and fall on his ass.

 

Down on the floor, Naegi accepted his fate and shielded his head with his hands.

 

‘This is it! Good luck handling my burned corpse!’ He yelled to his kidnappers in his mind and waited for the inevitable.

 

So he waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

And wai-.

 

He opened his eyes finally when he heard a door opening. Looking in front of him, he found that the Abnormal was gone completely from his sight. Glancing behind him, he found it, walking through a door. The door closed behind the Abnormal, leaving wordless Naegi alone with ‘Mukuro’ and the rest of the group.

 

Not a single noise could be heard even minutes after the Abnormal had gone through the door. Naegi was still staring at the aforementioned door, completely frozen. ‘Mukuro’ and the crew were still standing still like boards.

 

Naegi was finally woken up from his daze by his brain _kindly reminding him to gET TO THE EXIT AND_ **_ESCAPE!_ **  
  
Springing back to his feet and running back to the group, he quickly checked everyone for damages (they were still human after all) and sighed in relief when he found none.

 

“Let’s go,” he commanded and this time, instead of lagging behind, he was in the middle of the squad. And so, the escape attempt continued.

 

After walking for about two minutes however, Naegi noticed a trend. The group would walk for a while, then Naegi would fall out of the group, forcing him to jog a bit to catch up to the others. Rinse and repeat. He was beginning to be a bit exhausted too from the almost constant jogging.

 

So he had an idea.

 

“Stop,” he said and all movement ceased. Naegi quickly speed-walked in front of the squad.

 

‘Come rain or shine I guess,’ he thought as he put his idea into action.

 

“Which one is physically the strongest? Please raise your hand.” He asked from the squad while hoping that his ‘powers’ wouldn't restrict just to taking over and giving commands.

 

To Naegi’s delight (and disappointment not long after), he was proven wrong. He could ask questions from the people he took over and they would actually answer!

 

The question itself didn't have any problems, neither did the action of asking stuff from the personnel in front of him.

 

The problem came from the self-confidence and pride of the people in the group.

 

Naegi just sighed as he looked at the six raised hands in front of him. Every one of the group saw themselves as the ‘most powerful physically’. So he tried to change his question a bit.

 

“Which one of you would be able to piggyback me and jog at the same time? That person keeps your hand up, everyone else drops them,” He asked while staring at the hands that were risen already.

 

Five hands dropped back beside their owner, leaving one hand up.

 

‘Perfect,’ Naegi smiled slightly and gave the next order.

 

**Back at the Command Centre**

 

“Why can’t you be like every other Abnormal?” Togami sighed in frustration as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. An Abnormal that didn't get attacked by other Abnormals or did not attack them? Rare, valuable, easy to control, but annoying.

 

Three out of four of those applied to O-01-52. Sadly It wasn't the first three.

 

Rare? Yes. A human-like Abnormal that made other Abnormals calm towards it and did not attack other Abnormals in sight? Extremely rare.

 

Valuable? They didn't know how many PE-boxes O-01-52 would generate, but it was safe to say that it would create enough for the quota.

 

Easy to control? Does the fact that the Abnormal was currently running free and had six Lobotomy Corporation employees under its influence answer that question?

 

Annoying? **[ANSWER REDACTED DUE TO HAVING OVER 28 SWEARWORDS AND OTHER INAPPROPRIATE WORDS THAT DO NOT,** **I REPEAT,** ** _DO NOT,_** **HAVE A PLACE ON AN OFFICIAL REPORT. ALSO, THE ADMINISTRATOR WOULD LIKE TO** ** _KINDLY_** **ADVICE SOME ANGER-MANAGEMENT COURSES TO TOGAMI BYAKUYA.]**

 

“Togami,” Kirigiri’s voice finally brought him back to his senses. Placing his glasses back to where they belonged and faced the woman in question.

 

“I would like to take down O-01-52,” she retorted as she looked towards the armoury where all the weapons and armours were held.

 

“We all do. You’re not spe-” Togami retorted back, but was rudely interrupted.  
  
“Myself,” gave a firm voice from the woman, silencing the room.

 

It was like death had claimed all the staff in the room. Apart from Mondo’s somewhat exhausted announcement that T-01-54 was down and they were now on their way to their stations inside the other centres and Chihiros all-clear command to him.

 

“No. That’s a suicide mission. We can't afford to lose another level 4 employee to it!” Togami argued as he walked in between Kirigiri and the armoury. “Look what happened to Mukuro, Aoi, Leon and the others when they faced it with WHITE-endured armour and weapons purely focused on taking down Abnormals like it!” he continued and pointed at the large screen showing the six staff under O-01-52’s control, the said Abnormal currently being piggybacked by a man with wild orange hair and equally wild orange beard, also known as Kuwata Leon.

 

“What if it takes you too?” Togami finally finished proving his point to her.

 

Kirigiri just looked at Togami and without a second thought, walked past him to the armoury.

 

“I can handle him.” were her last words before closing the doors to the armoury.

 

Togami looked behind her in disgust. How stubborn someone can be?!

 

He would have to talk about this to the Administrator and to Kirigiri, but right now, they had an Abnormal to capture.

 

"Chihiro! Give Kirigiri and I constant updates on the Abnormals location and how close is it on escape!” He yelled the command to the boy in question annoyed by all the events.

 

“A-alright! It’s currently in floor 3 and still going towards the fire escape!” Chihiro yelled to him.

 

“You better get it captured fast,” Togami whispered, knowing that Kirigiri wouldn't hear him.

 

**Back with the O-01-52/Naegi Makoto**

How big can a building be?!

 

Naegi was sure that he had been outside of his ‘cell’ and running/being piggybacked for an hour by now! Even the squad was showing signs of exhaustion by now, and judging on their appearances and whatever muscle he could see, they wouldn't be in that state after a five-minute run.

 

After turning a couple of corners and a set of stairs down, he saw it.

 

The exit. Resting at the end of the hall with another corridor bisecting it.

 

This was it! His chance to escape!

 

“It’s the final push! **GO!** ” Naegi yelled his final command for the squad as he stared at the exit.

 

Naegi’s body was filled to the brim with adrenaline and hope. He was out! Well, almost, but it didn't stop him from getting-  
  
Wait.  
  
Why did ‘Mukuro’ and one of the others glance to the left of the bisecting hallway when they ran past it?

 

When he (and the spiky beard guy) ran so that he could see into the hallway, Naegi’s body froze in fear and all his excitement vanished.

 

Standing in the hallway, was a woman with lavender coloured hair in strange armour, but that wasn't the part that terrified Naegi.

 

It was the shotgun with three barrels that she was aiming at him.

 

Before Naegi could even think, the trigger of the gun was pulled and his left arms bicep was met with three identical syringes.

 

Time seemed to slow down as Naegi watched the syringes empty their contents to his arm.

 

Almost instantly after that, Naegi felt his ride faltering and not long after he was laying on the floor, the syringes still in his arm.

 

‘I can’t lose now! The exit is right there!’ He yelled in his mind as he looked weakly at the aforementioned door.

 

“Stand down O-01-52. Don't make this any harder,” The lavender haired woman said as she walked closer to Naegi, still aiming at him. This, however, fell to deaf ears, as Naegi was too busy trying to crawl his way to the door.

 

Naegi’s mind went wild trying to figure out a way for him to escape but came out with nothing.

 

Finally, he got an idea as he saw the controlled squad in front of him.

 

His next command came out before he could even think about it further.

 

“ **FIGHT FOR ME!** ”

 

The woman's eyes widened as all the staff in the squad suddenly turned to face her and charged at her at full speed.

 

The man who carried Naegi struck first, planting a fist straight to the lower part of the woman's spine.

 

The second strike came from the other woman, who kicked the woman in her face. The woman's agility surprised Naegi, not suspecting her to use her leg instead of a fist.

 

The lavender haired woman recovered from the strikes surprisingly fast and faced the orange haired man, selecting him as the worst threat. She readied her arms into a defensive position.

 

Before she could throw her first punch, however, two hands wrapped themselves along the left side of her head. When Naegi focused his sight behind the lavender-haired woman, he found the hands belonging to Mukuro.

 

Both Naegi and the lavender-haired woman saw what ‘Mukuro’ was doing as she took a step to her right, closer to the wall.

 

“MAKOTO! STOP HE-” The lavender haired woman yelled towards Naegi before the right side of her head met the wall in a force that might as well kill a man. The hit was accompanied by an equally brutal sounding noise.

 

Mukuro’s hands slowly let go of the woman's hair as her eyes rolled backwards, signalling either unconsciousness or even death. The woman slowly fell down towards the floor as blood began painting the right side of her hair.

Naegi just stared at the limp body that rested along the wall. Naegi collected himself surprisingly fast and crawled beside the woman. Taking a closer look at her, he studied the wound at the side of her head, seeing that the skull had broken up completely and blood poured out it like a red waterfall. Not even her chest was moving. _She wasn't breathing._

 

Naegi slowly backed away as he looked at the body in horror. He couldn't believe what he had done. And only then it hit him.  
  
He had done this.

 

He had killed an innocent woman in cold blood.

 

Without mercy.

 

Naegi’s stomach emptied itself on the spot.

 

As his stomach continued emptying itself, his mind was telling him one thing, and one thing only.

 

 _You aren’t **human**_ **_._ **

_You_ **_belong_ ** _here._ _  
_ _To be used, tested on, killed on repeat._

 

**_You are a monster._ **

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

..no.

 

No.

 

He wasn’t a monster.

 

He **was** n’t a monster!

 

She attacked first! It was self-defence!

 

 **I do** n’t **belong here!**

 

 **I AM** NOT **A MONSTER!**

 

And so, Naegi rose up, took a final look at the corpse body and shifted his sight on the now unmoving squad.

 

“Open the exit.” He said firmly and walked past the corpse body without looking at it.

 

At that moment Mukuro collapsed to her knees.

 

“I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!! I AM SORRY JUNKO!! I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU FROM HIM! I’M SORRY! **HEAR ME!!** **_PLEASE!_ ** ” She wailed like a madman as her face morphed back to something that a human could have. Her face was accompanied by tears that were flowing down from her eyes.

 

Naegi was surprised beyond all limits and started walking closer to her, only stopping as he saw Mukuro’s pants having a wet trail from between her legs and a small yellowish puddle forming under her.

 

Mukuro finally collapsed completely as she fell to her side, holding her knees close to her chest as she wailed and cried as the puddle was getting larger, slowly getting big enough for her to fit in.

 

Naegi decided in a bit of mercy to leave her alone and not take her under his command anymore. So he walked away from her, the wailing getting louder and louder behind him.

 

Not long after, the other female of the group (her name tag read Asahina), took a keycard from her chest pocket and showed it to the scanner beside the door.

 

The yellow light above the door begun working, filling the hallway with yellow light as the door started opening slowly, but surely.

 

He was out.

 

Freedom.

 

The door started opening and at that point, the only thing Naegi could feel was happiness.

 

Then the door opened completely and all that disappeared.

 

Fifteen-ish soldiers stood on the other side, wearing grey and black armour and carrying all kinds of weapons, all long range.

 

Behind them stood a man holding a white handheld loudspeaker in his hands, risen to his lips. The man wore a black suit with a white undershirt and accompanied with glasses and a blonde shoulder length hair.

 

“Fire.” Was the last thing Naegi heard him saying before the guns started singing, drowning Naegi’s body in bullets. Before closing his eyes, he saw all the soldiers moving towards him as the controlled squad fell to their knees one by one.

 

“O-01-52 has been captured and all the others have been cleared of its effects,” was the last thing Naegi heard before his heart stopped beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @KauJaeger  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/XrVZr7r
> 
> All art is welcome!


	4. Chapter 3.5/Reports of yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of reports of the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to change some things around, so these kinds of chapters might appear more in the future.
> 
> If you would rather not have these and instead a normal chapter, just leave a comment below

**Report type: Normal.**

**Subject:** The event at **[REDACTED]** o’clock on the **[REDACTED]** th of **[REDACTED].**

 

 **The writer of the file:** Togami Byakuya, Head of the Control Centre.

 

 **Start:**  
  
This ‘report’ policy is complete and utter **[REDACTED]**. The Administrator could see the whole event through the cameras, which cover more than the eyewitnesses on sight. Anyway, I’d rather keep my job than be ‘retired’ so here I go.

 

All of this started with the Ordeal “Cheers for the start”, following the security protocols, we shut down all of the energy collection and focused on the Ordeal. But unknown to us, one of the ‘clowns’ had reached the Old Lady and was lowering it’s Qliphoth Counter. Soon enough, the Old Lady’s counter reached zero and she ‘escaped’.

 

When I sent Hagakure to it after we got almost all the clowns down, he stepped in and got instantly covered in the stress. The news of this reached me almost immediately and I wrongly prioritised getting him out of the stress before he could fall into panic. As I turned all my focus on this task, two of the leftover clowns took The Scorched Girl and T-01-54 as their targets. Both of them succeeded in that, freeing both of them.

 

After getting Hagakure out of the stress and suppressing Old Lady completely, I heard about this and sent Mukuro’s team after The Scorched Girl and Mondo’s team after T-01-54.

 

After doing this, I heard that all of the clowns had been suppressed and then focused on the Abnormals.

 

Unknownst to all of the staff in the facility, before it was destroyed, one of the clowns had been able to unlock O-01-52’s containment.

 

Looking at the footage from in front of the containment shows that originally O-01-52 had no intention to escape, proved by it looking at the opened door for a moment before laying back down.

 

After a short pause, O-01-52 sprung back up, looking like it had just noticed the hole in its door and started walking outside into the hall.

 

It eventually found its way to the elevator on the east side of 4F. Getting in, it proceeded to press the lowest number, expecting it to be a lobby of some kind.

 

The only action it got, however, was meeting with Mukuro’s strike team.

 

The camera feed shows Mukuro’s team acting accordingly, but then O-01-52 used his powers the first time after killing and eating O-01-91.

 

Lip reading provided by Chihiro tells us that he only said ‘stop’. Such a small command. It was nothing compared to the sheer power O-01-52 used to take down O-01-91.

 

But, nonetheless, O-01-52 took control of Mukuro’s team completely.

 

It then proceeded to ask for the closest exit. That being the fire-exit at the west side of **[REDACTED]**.

 

On its way there, it crashed into The Scorched Girl, who hadn't been taken down due to the focus being shifted to O-01-52 itself.

 

The Scorched Girl appeared hostile at first, but after making a verbal connection with it, O-01-52 somehow managed to calm it down.

 

The meeting was cut short due to Sakura Ogami somehow getting the scorched mark, even though she was three centres away from it. She was informed about this immediately.

 

The Scorched Girl proceeded to search for its target, leaving the scared O-01-52 behind. This whole interaction confused over 70% of the staff as The Scorched Girl was one of the most hostile Abnormals when it came in contact with other Abnormals.

 

O-01-52 was special, all of us saw it then.

 

When O-01-52 woke up from its daydream, it started moving instantly on the route to the fire escape as normal.

 

However, not long after, it made two extremely strange requests to Mukuro’s squad. These requests, however, did not provide any new information to Lobotomy Corporation, so I will not delve into these individually.

 

After these ‘requests’, Kirigiri demanded to take O-01-52 down alone. I gave her good reasons why she shouldn't do that, but she ignored these and continued her assault planning anyway.

 

For the next fifteen minutes, Chihiro and I relayed all the movements of O-01-52 straight to Kirigiri as she prepared to assault it at the final corridor.

 

It’s safe to say that it could've gone better.

 

Even though Kirigiri had the element of surprise, she let O-01-52’s mouth run wild, which in the end became the only reason why the Abnormal got the upper hand.

 

There is nothing special to mention about their fight.

 

Although, what O-01-52 did _after_ the fight surprised us completely. Instead of feeding itself as it did with O-01-91, it studied Kirigiri’s body.

 

When we finally thought that it would eat Kirigiri, it vomited all over the floor for several minutes instead.

 

While it was puking, I made a somewhat risky decision to take all the Level 4 staff with RED-damage weapons to the other side of that fire escape.

 

I have no idea what happened between O-01-52 puking its guts out and the moment it opened the door. I haven't heard the whole story yet.

 

In the end, O-01-52 was taken down and as Mukuro expected in the beginning when she and O-01-52 were transferred here, as soon as its heart stopped beating, the body vanished and was later found in its containment cell.

 

Just like a normal Abnormal.

 

**END OF REPORT.**

 

\------------------------------

 

**Report type: Medical Status**

**Subject:** The health of Ikusaba Mukuro, Kuwata Leon, Asahina Aoi and Kirigiri Kyoko.

Info about O-01-52 at the end.

 

 **The writer of the file:** Tsumiki Mikan, Head of the Medical Centre.

 

**Health status of Kuwata Leon.**

 

 **Injury:** Massive amounts of WHITE-damage have been received from O-01-52.  
**Treatment:** I heavily recommend at least three visits to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds.

 

 **Injury:** A small scratch on the knee when Kirigiri assaulted O-01-52 that Kuwata was carrying.

 **Treatment:** Band-aid applied.

 

**Health status of Asahina Aoi.**

 

 **Injury:** Heavy WHITE-damage received, but not as much as Kuwata got, but still enough to send her to the brink of panic. This amount might be connected to the amount of ‘commands’ a subject gets from O-01-52.

 **Treatment:** Two visits to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds.

 

**Health status of Ikusaba Mukuro.**

 

 **Injury:** Mukuro was first sighted panicking and laying in a puddle of her own urine. She had received almost double the WHITE-damage as Kuwata. Her mind was almost at its breaking point.

 **Treatment:** Keep her only duty as ‘Visit One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds’ or any other Abnormal that has the ability to help her sanity for the next 2 months and Mukuros mind will be ready for other Abnormalities.

 

**Health status of Kirigiri Kyoko.**

 

 **Injury:** Right side of her skull was completely fractured. Multiple bone shards among the right side of the brain. Not a single one of them cut the brain, they just… slid in there.

Talk about luck.

 **Treatment:**  As soon as Kirigiri wakes up, rush her to the Fairy Festival and force a good result. It’s the only way to get the bone shards out of her brain without killing her.

 

 **PS.** “If” she wakes up.

 

 **Update:** She woke up after two days. Rushed into the Festival instantly, wounds disappeared, most of the bone shards are out of the brain.

 

 **Injury:** Broken nose.

 **Treatment:** I was able to snap the bone back to its place and recreate most of the nose perfectly, but I couldn't touch much else without killing her. I hope the Fairy Festival fixes her nose too. It’s surprisingly cute.

 

 **Update:** Nose completely fixed.

 

**END OF STAFF’S  MEDICAL STATUS.**

 

 **Subject:** O-01-52

**Name before capture: [REDACTED]**

**Height: 160cm / 5’2**

**Weight: 58kg’s / 127lbs**

 

**Notes:**

 

O-01-52 is heavily malnourished and has lost 13kg’s / 28lbs of weight since capture. This would indicate that even though O-01-52 is an Abnormal, it’s body works like a human’s. It needs food and water as a normal human would.

 

I recommend giving it a heavy diet until it has gotten back to the correct weight and then change the diet to a normal one but with one difference.

 

  1. Try mixing some drugs/meds into the food sometimes, just to see its reaction. It might differ from us. Appearances don't show everything, we learned that with Punishing Bird.



 

That is all.

 

**END OF REPORT.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @KauJaeger
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/XrVZr7r


	5. Welcome to your containment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries in no motivation*

“Makoto! You’re going to be late for work if you don’t wake up! Your work partner is already here!” 

 

Naegi was already awake when he heard that call. He had no memory of when he woke up, but he was awake.

 

“I’m up! I’m up! Keep her waiting a bit longer!” He yelled back and stood up to get ready for work. Grabbing his suit from the closet, he hastily suited up.

 

Before leaving his room, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand, finding it broken.

 

‘I have to fix that when I come home,’ he thought and left his room.

 

As soon as the door to his room closed, everything changed.

 

He was no longer in his suit.

He was no longer in his house. 

The walls were concrete and they were painted bright white.

 

“Makoto! In here! Fast or your food will spoil!” He heard the same voice again. Naegi sped up to a full on sprint when his brain finally recognized the voice.

 

It was his sister’s.

 

Komaru’s.

 

The walls shifted again, now the hallway was endless. He didn’t even notice. He only wanted to see his sister again.

 

Finally, the hallway had an ending, a turn to the left. 

 

As Naegi made the turn, his stomach dropped. A body was laying there.

 

In another endless hallway laid a body. A body with a cute sailor school uniform on. Head smashed to bits against the right wall.

 

Exactly how he did it to the Lavender-haired one.

 

**“Food is served!”** Came a ghostly yell in his mind, mimicking his sister’s.

 

Naegi Makoto screamed. 

  
  
  


His eyes flicked open as he rose to a sitting position from the floor. Panting heavily, he forced his brain not to focus on the dead body of his sister, but the fact that he was finally outside!

 

Wait.

 

The outside shouldn't have any walls, should it?

 

When Naegi studied ‘the outside’, he was dragged back to the realization that he had been taken down,  _ moments _ before he would’ve escaped.

 

In complete denial about his situation, Naegi stood up and speed walked to the wall behind him. Placing both of his hands on it proved its solidity.

 

Then, the rest of that ‘capture’ came to his mind. The part where  _ he was gunned down without mercy. _

 

Naegi’s brain stopped for a moment as he tried to understand what he literally just remembered. It couldn't be true, obviously, but if it really happened, he would be dead! Simple as that! And since he was still standing and breathing and checking his pulse revealed it to still be there, beating away.

 

And besides, he would have bullet holes in his body and there was  _ no way _ he had those, right!? And he didn't feel any different! Naegi could even prove that now! See, the voice in his head, there was nothing strange about hi-.

 

And then he slammed his palms to his torso.

 

And felt  _ scars. _

 

Silence filled his head as his mind was catching up to his touch, not wanting it to be true.

 

“No....” Naegi silently whispered to himself as he moved his hands around his clothed torso. Everywhere he moved them, he felt a scar. Not a single spot on his torso was ‘clean’.

 

After touching his torso for a minute or so, Naegi almost tore the shirt off, hoping that he just felt something..  _ anything _ else.

 

As the shirt fell gracefully on the floor, Naegi’s fears were fulfilled.

 

Scarred bullet holes everywhere. Not a single spot on his torso was without them. Naegi’s brain short-circuited at the sight. He didn't even hear the door opening behind him.

  
  


_ “It’s awake.” _

 

Naegi spun around to meet the voice, not even caring that he had no shirt on.

 

Standing at the now open door was two people. One was Mukuro (who had apparently  _ not _ gone mad?) and a new face, a short and petite girl, who stood at around 150cm/4’9 feet. She had brown fluffy shoulder length hair and was carrying a tray. On it, laid a normal fork and knife with a cup of water, alongside a plate full of...  **_IS THAT A FUCKING STEAK?!_ **

 

Naegi let his stomach take over, and started walking towards the plate, not caring about the fact that Mukuro was carrying a massive machine gun on her back that she slowly, but surely was grabbing.

 

“P-please stay behind the line and you’ll get the food!” The smaller girl yelled at him as she watched Naegi hungrily came closer. This fell to deaf ears as Naegi was fully focused on the tray in the girl's hands.

 

Mukuro was quick to arm herself with the machine gun, pointing it straight at Naegi.

 

“Behind the line or you will be shot,” she said with authority big enough to bring entire countries to their knees.

 

The promise of getting shot (again) brought Naegi’s movements to a complete halt. Backing away for a bit, both of the girls sighed in relief and the small girl slowly started walking towards him before placing the tray on the ground on his side of the line without stepping over it herself.

 

“Please eat.”   
  
“Eat.”

 

Both of them said the same thing, but varying differences in tone and attitude, but Naegi was too busy to care.

 

Launching himself on the floor, he discarded the utensils as ‘useless’ and started eating with his hands, too hungry to care about cleanness and manners. The mental image of the body of Komaru showed up in his mind, but it was quickly discarded in favour of food.

 

Tearing into the steak, Naegi was assaulted with a taste that could kill a man, but in a good way. As he happily sunk his teeth into the steak and continued to fill his much empty stomach, the two women in front of him were having a hushed conversation. A conversation that Naegi  _ just barely heard _ .

 

_ “You sure we have to deliver the food personally?” _ The small girl said in a whisper to Mukuro.

 

_ “You see any other way Chihiro? And besides, with the armour we have on, he’s not gonna even scratch us,” _ Mukuro responded.  _ “And even if he even tries to do something, this thing..” _ Mukuro slapped the machine gun in her hands,  _ “..will blast him to kingdom come.” _

 

‘Chihiro’ in response glanced at Naegi quickly before apparently noticing something wrong, displaying confusion on her face.

 

_ “You keep calling it ‘him’, you shouldn’t, it’s not a human,” _ Chihiro whispered at Mukuro with surprisingly strict tone.

 

_ “He was once human,” _ Mukuro cryptically answered which made Chihiro even more confused, but couldn’t ask more due to Naegi finishing his meal. Mukuro was quick to aim her gun back at him.

 

“Back against the wall and stay there until we leave,” She commanded while stepping a bit closer to Naegi, Chihiro staying close behind her.

 

Naegi was quick to oblige, backing against the wall, hands up, just in case.

 

When the girls reached the tray, Chihiro quickly picked up the messy item and backed to the door, Mukuro following shortly after her.

 

The door opens, they leave, the door closes, Naegi is left to his merits.

 

Again.

 

Seeing his discarded shirt in his peripheral vision, Naegi quickly picked it and suited up.

 

Loneliness and boredom, here he came once again.

  
  


**CHAPTER END**

  
  
  


**BONUS CONTENT**

 

(Set at the end of Chapter 3, before Naegi’s recapture, but after Mukuro’s breakdown. Can be taken as canon of this fic if you’re into Naekusaba.)

  
  


Naegi silently watched as Mukuro kept weeping and sometimes even screaming for this “Junko”, a small yellowish puddle grew under her and Naegi didn't even have to think where it came from.

 

Naegi slowly turned to face the door, away from the mess he made.

 

But before reaching the door, he turned back and speed-walked in front of her. Mukuro slowly lifted her face to meet Naegi’s. Her face was full of tears and snot.

 

“I hope that you can take this as some kind of repayment,” Naegi whispered to Mukuro before descending to his knees and hugging her, not caring that his legs were partly in the urine.

 

The air was thick with tension as Naegi hugged her with all of his strength, hoping to give some comfort to the girl, not expecting anything from her.

 

Shortly after, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Naegi, as Mukuro buried her face into the crook of Naegi neck and cried her eyes out.

 

Naegi just slowly rubbed her back as Mukuro wept to his neck while hugging him with all of her might.

 

Minutes dragged on as the two held each other on the floor. Naegi’s objective to escape still apparent in his mind, but not as important anymore.

 

This objective was brought back to the To-Do list as Naegi heard multiple footsteps coming from the hallways around him.

 

“Open the door!” He yelled to the rest of the group and watched as the other girl jogged to the door and swiped a keycard, unlocking the door.

 

Naegi started to stand up but had problems due to Mukuro’s hold of him.

 

“I’m sorry, but I have to go now! I have no other chance!” He whisper-yelled at her as he tried to untangle himself from her arms. This action was followed with soft ‘no’s, ‘please stay’s and ‘don’t go’s from Mukuro as she tried to hug Naegi more for comfort.

 

“I’ll repay this when we next see each other, alright?” He promised her and ran to the door, ready to face freedom.

 

Turning to face Mukuro one last time, he smiled softly at her.

 

“I promise.”

  
  


**END OF BONUS CONTENT**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord: https://discord.gg/ACAuw8n  
> Tumblr: https://silencedassassin.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @Kau_Jaeger
> 
> Art and feedback are always welcome!


	6. Revenge is the purest form of anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have lost more memories than a person with dementia, but who needs those anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: introduces new characters like no tomorrow.  
> Also me: kills them without any context  
> Am I a good writer yet?
> 
> *has been using quotes from DOOM expecting someone to call them out on their bullsh#t*  
> *nobody has noticed*  
> cri

During the following days, Naegi fell into some kind of rhythm.

 

Wake up, wait until the food gets delivered, eat, kill time any way possible, sleep.

 

A boring schedule, but what can you do when you’re kidnapped and the kidnappers _barely visit_?

 

Apart from two things, nothing else seemed out of place as Naegi silently lived his life in the cell.

 

Those things being the food and the occasional trumpet that blared.

 

The trumpet had no specific time of day when it would go on, but when it did, it went for hours. At one point, it went for a complete day until it shut off.

 

And then there was the food. Oh boy.

 

It had made him sick three times now, two times it was mouldy as hell and to top it all of, he straight up got beer as a drink that time.

 

To be brutally honest, he’d rather starve than eat anything that the kidnappers offered to him at this point.

 

**At the Welfare centre**

 

“Where do these Abnormals even come from!? We’ve got five in the last week!” Aoi Asahina complained (yet again) to the head nurse of the facility nearby. Mikan Tsumiki just smiled weakly and continued reading a report about the new Abnormal.

 

Apparently, it was a ‘Human-like an imitator, which when in contact with, perfectly recreates a memory from the subject's mind that the subject wants to forget’. What it forgot to mention, however, was the fact that this ‘imitator’ was over two meters or 6’6 feet high and looked like a skinned human.

 

“If I may, why do you question the originality of Abnormals?” Mikan questioned without any emotion in her voice. This took Aoi with complete surprise. Usually, Mikan wore her emotions on her sleeves, and everyone was able to tell her mood every time when they met/saw her.

 

“There will always be Abnormals, no matter how the world changes,” She continued and stared with unfocused eyes. Aoi decided that it would be good to change the topic.

 

“It’s just...!” Aoi flawed her arms around, trying to come up with the correct word.

 

“Annoying?” Mikan interjected, her eyes back in focus and looking at her.

 

“YES! Annoying as all hell!” Aoi suddenly burst into a frenzy. Her future complaints and everything else was shut down as they got new commands from the Administrator to their tablets.

 

“Oh, here we go again…” Aoi quietly muttered to herself while picking up the tablet from one of the pockets in the doctor's outfit. Mikan silently continued reading the report, deciding that she would read the command after the report.

 

“Mikan”, Aoi suddenly interrupted her. Looking at the woman in question, she found Aoi looking like she had just seen somebody grow five new legs on the spot.

 

“Yes? What is it?” Mikan answered as she put the report away.

 

“Could you check your command for me?” Aoi asked silently while sifting her sight straight towards Mikan.

 

“Umm.. sure?” She hastily and carefully answered while digging her own tablet from the many pockets the doctor's outfit had. When she finally got it into her hands, she quickly turned it on. And got shocked to the bone.

 

_‘Make O-01-52 interact with O-01-414’_  
  
Was the Administrator serious?!

 

Wait! Wasn’t sending an Abnormal to interact with another one completely against all the rules?!

 

**Back with O-01-52/Makoto Naegi**

 

“Oh no, fair maiden, what is it that you want?” asked Makoto the charming from the absolute nothingness that was his jail, trying to entertain himself. He was currently lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling while hosting a puppet show to himself with his hands, but without the puppets.

 

As it was apparent, Makoto was bored out of his mind.

 

Suddenly, the trumpet went on and started its mission to break his ears, but this time, it went only for a moment until turning off.

 

Completely taken off-guard, Makoto was scared out of his mind by it, making him jump in surprise. Quickly rising to his feet, he stared at the red light on top of the door.

 

The door suddenly opened and instead of the usual Mukuro and Chihiro (he had learned that name one time when Mukuro had said it), the room was shortly filled with a team of four, consisting of Mukuro and three men, all of them wearing weird-looking armours (‘Is that suit just eyeballs stitched together?’) and carrying varying weapons, some guns and some sword-like objects.

 

Makoto’s attention was instantly taken by one of the men, who looked like an ex-biker and would probably kill the next thing that moved in the room.

 

Once all of the team was inside the room, Chihiro walked in with another woman that looked like a nurse who was carrying a tablet of sorts.

 

“O-01-52, please do not resist, you are being relocated,” The Nurse said while taking glances at a tablet in her hands.

 

Makoto could only stare. Relocated? Why?

 

Then it hit him.

 

_Somebody had come for his rescue and they had to make him move so that he wasn’t rescued!_

 

Makoto’s body was filled with adrenaline and hope but decided not to show it to the others and tried to mask his face.

 

“Relocation? **Tell me why?** ” Makoto asked while using his ‘power’, now that he somewhat knew how it worked. Instantly, some of the team winced and shook their heads.

 

_“This is level 5 white armour and it still breached that..? Fucking hell..”_ came a small whisper from the group.

 

‘So there’s the armour that can block my power?’ Makoto asked from himself while eyeing the ex-biker looking soldier who said it. His thought process was stopped by the nurse opening her mouth.

 

“I repeat: Do not resist, you’re being relocated into a safer room.”

 

Shortly after, the biker looking one approached him with a pair of handcuffs and a gag of some sort.

 

“On your knees, hands behind your back, not a single noise or you’ll be filled with bullets,” he said with a heavy snarl on his voice.

 

Seeing no other way out (and being a bit scared by the guy), Makoto slowly put his hands behind his back and lowered himself to his knees. The biker was quick to speed-walk behind him and place the handcuffs on Makoto. The gag soon followed.

 

“I’ll do this as a safety measurement.. just to be sure you don't say anything,” the biker said after the gag was locked.

 

Before Makoto even had time to think, he heard a rapping sound of sorts and soon felt something on top of his lips.

 

‘Duck tape!” Makoto suddenly realized as the tape was fully around his mouth and head. ‘These guys take no changes, huh?!’ He thought.

 

“Target secured, starting the relocation of O-01-52,” Mukuro said as soon as the duck-tape was fully on Makoto’s mouth.

 

Makoto was shortly after pulled from his knees to his feet and pushed forward, making him almost fall from the force.

 

“Move,” Mukuro said while all the other members of the team aimed their weapons at him.

 

‘Please find me soon!’ Makoto hoped as he took his first steps towards his ‘relocation’.

 

**Administrators Office, Location unknown.**

 

“You should be fired on the spot,” Angela said calmly, but anger clear in her voice. The Administrator (or rather, X,) had just made the biggest mistake of their life, transporting an Abnormal into another one's containment. Over one hundred and five rules were against this action, but they still went through with it.

 

“It’s like you said, “The more energy made by Abnormals, the better”,” X responded with humour in their voice, clearly aware of what they had done and why it was against the rules.

 

“This is **not** what I meant. Do you have **ANY** idea what could happen?” Angela raised her voice to drive the point home.

 

“Relax, the worst that could happen is we lose a couple of employees and nothing else! It can even boost energy production!” X yelled, apparently happy about that. “And besides,” they continued, “What would a sentient AI know about human sacrifice, huh?”

 

Angela stared at the person in front of her with no emotion on her face, but she wasn't able to believe that X was so quick to throw people to death.

 

After a short silence, X opened their mouth again after taking a glance at the monitor in front of them.

 

“Oh look! They have arrived!”

 

As Angela turned to look at the monitor, she made a memo to ask the higher-ups to fire the current Administrator, while at the same time hoping that she could do the firing personally.

 

**O-01-52/Makoto Naegi**

 

“O-01-52 has reached the contamination cell. Waiting for further instructions,” Chihiro quietly whispered, probably to an earpiece, but Makoto couldn’t tell as he stared at the identical metal door as he had in his old cell.

 

This time, however, the doors were larger and taller than the ones in his own cell. Maybe they were expecting him to mutate into something bigger?

 

“Confirmation achieved,” Chihiro said suddenly, which made Makoto's holder tighten his grip on his arm, “Is the command sure of this?” Chihiro continued to the earpiece. A short silence later, She opened her mouth again.

 

“Open the doors.”

 

A man from Makoto’s right walked past all of them and swiped his keycard on the door, shortly after, a beep could be heard and the doors started to open slowly.

 

“Everyone get ready!” Mukuro yelled from behind all of them. Makoto took a quick look around at the four-man team (plus the Nurse and Chihiro), all of them were focused on the doors like Makoto was the least of their worries. This did not help Makoto’s growing anxiety and stress.

 

And then the doors opened.

 

And Makoto was greeted with the most disgusting sight in his life.

 

In the room stood a creature (‘Abnormal’ his mind reminded,) taller than a semi-truck but a thinner than a lamp post, but that wasn't the thing that would scar him mentally.

 

This Abnormal had no skin, all of the organs, muscle, fat, all of it was displayed to the outside world.

 

As Makoto was pushed inside the cell he tried to divert his eyes from it, but for some reason couldn't, guessing that this was the Abnormals ‘power’, Makoto surrendered into it completely. He was so focused on it that he didn't even realise that the cuffs and gags were off and nobody was holding him anymore.

 

Without any warning, the Abnormals face and body started to change completely. Even the room started to display changes to it. From the corner of his eye, Makoto could slightly see how the white-cement wall started to have a wood-ish texture to them.

 

And so, there and then, Makoto remembered what he was doing and who he was.

 

He was simply a young starting detective, working on a murder case for the Kirigiri Detective agency to support himself and his sister.

 

Nothing more, nothing less.

 

No longer was he staring at an ‘Abnormal’, right now he was staring at the sister of the current suspect of the murder case, Ikusaba Mukuro.

 

But if Mukuro was here, then that means that-!

 

Turning around, Makoto found his target and the primary suspect of the case, standing just a few meters behind him, all alone.

 

Junko Enoshima.

 

Makoto was shocked to his core, not believing his eyes. He already took care of her, didn't he? Junko Enoshima was supposed to be behind bars and serving eight life sentences! Not be… doing whatever she was planning to do!

 

…

 

…

 

..he had to stop her.

 

like last time.

 

Adrenaline filled Makoto's body as he centered Junko in his mismatched eyes and started running towards her.

 

Junko’s face morphed quickly into shock as Makoto tackled her down on the floor, Makoto now being on top of her, ready to do whatever he had in mind for her.

 

It was a picture-perfect recreation of the past.

 

As Makoto stared at the murderer below him, his mind showed him the reason why he was here in the first place. Why he was here, ending it all.

 

A body with no legs on the floor, covered in its own blood. Makoto trying to keep the victim alive. Kirigiri hearing him yell and calling the emergency services. A body lifted to an ambulance. 9th possible murder victim.

 

A family member of his.

 

Placing his right hand into Junko’s hair and grabbing as hard as he could, Makoto brought her face closer to his.

 

“You’re going to pay for what you did.”

 

The next time Makoto came back to his senses, he was lying on his back on the floor, with a massive headache.

 

Sitting up, he noticed a mass of people just a few feet in front of him. Concentrating on them, he saw all of them gathering around… _something._

 

Upon concentrating his eyes on the thing a bit more, he realized what it was.

 

A body. A body of a nurse to be exact.

 

Well, If you could call it that.

 

Its ribcage was torn open, displaying all of the internals in that area in all of their gory beauty. Most of them already laid out outside of the body anyway.

 

As Makoto took a look around the room (it was no longer the wooden cabin he remembered before blacking out, rather, it was the white cell he was customed at this point,) he found out most of the internals from the chest area around the room.

 

Lungs to his right, couple of rib-bones to his left and so on.

 

However, he didn't see the heart anywhere.

 

At that moment, his mind decided to fill in on what happened.

 

Him attacking the nurse.

 

Him smashing her head on the floor multiple times with the force of several men.

 

Him tearing the nurses face into something that nobody could recognise as human.

 

Him breaking all of the ribs in the nurse's chest in the search for something.

 

Him throwing all of the internals to random directions.

 

Him eating the heart like it was just another meal to him.

 

His brain couldn't handle all of this information, evident by the headache getting bigger and bigger by the second.

 

Makoto placed his hands around his head in the hopes of that somehow helping with the pain.

 

“No, that can't be true…” he whispered to himself, “I didn't eat her. I didn’t! Please say that I didn’t!” he spoke to no-one in particular.

 

Makoto’s train of thought was brought to an end as he noticed some movement in his field of vision.

 

The ex-biker looking guy was walking towards him, his face hidden by his hair.

 

Makoto opened his mouth to say something, maybe plead for innocence or ask if he actually just murdered and cannibalised someone, but couldn't get any words out due to the ex-biker removing Makotos head from his body.

 

**Administrators Office, Location unknown.**

 

“And that's how my dear Angela…” X said proudly as he turned to face the AI standing behind them, who was staring slackjawed at the screen, not believing what she just saw.

 

“...is how you finish a day,” they finished with a smile on their face as the squad cleaned Tsumiki Mikan’s remains from the containment and as they left, dragged the hysterical and unresponsive Chihiro Fujisaki into the health centre for a change of clothes.

 

“This is a huge day for Chihiro! He just got promoted to head of the Health Centre! Let us raise our drinks for him! Well, only if he doesn't go insane that is!” X yelled happily before starting to laugh and spin childly with their chair.

 

Angela could only stare at the screens and hope that her request for X’s dismissal would get accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord: https://discord.gg/ACAuw8n  
> Tumblr: https://silencedassassin.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @Kau_Jaeger
> 
> Feedback and Criticism are always welcome!


	7. Fired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela gives some news to X.
> 
> X is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter/filler today. I just want to get back into writing.

As the two automated doors to the Administrators office opened, Angela could only hide her pride as she made her way towards X, “Good evening.” 

 

X effortlessly spun around in their chair, clearly expecting her.

 

“I have been waiting for you. You are quite late today, if I may add.” X said calmly while petting a non-existent cat in their lap, completing their “villainous” look.

 

“Some things required my attention, I apologize.” Angela walked elegantly to X’s table and placed ten or so papers down on the table.

 

“New Abnormals I presume?”

 

“Correct. I would advise reading all of them before starting the day.” Angela said as she walked a meter backwards, giving X room.

 

X spun around and picked up the first paper, haphazardly browsing through it like they were the morning newspaper.

 

“Interesting, interesting…” X mumbled while their eyes jumped about from point to point, searching for nothing.

 

“If I may, I recommend reading the final one as soon as possible, it was deemed the most...  ‘Important’ by the higher-ups.” Angela interrupted as the paper was thrown away and X’s hand was reaching for a new one.

 

“Very well, you’re the boss!” X said in a cheery voice, as they dug up the paper in question.

 

“Now, let’s see what makes it so impor-” X continued with the cheery voice but stopped by pure shock on what was written on the paper.

 

So shocked that they didn’t hear the click behind them.

  
  


**_“Resignation request:_ ** _ Accepted. _

  
  


**_Thank you for your dedication and hard work for The Lobotomy Corporation. Unfortunately, ‘A’ has declared you unfit for the duty of;_ ** _ Administrator / X _ **_, Due to this, you will be fired immediately, but don’t worry, a new_ ** _ Administrator / X _ **_has already been chosen._ **

 

**_Please, remain calm and collected while a security unit has been dispatched to finish the firing process._ **

 

**_Lobotomy Corporation would like to wish you an easy life from this point on._ **

 

**_Thank you for your cooperation,_ ** _ Sonia Nevermind. _

 

**_Good luck.”_ **

  
  
  


The resignation paper fell to the ground as Sonia no longer had the power in her hands to hold it. 

 

Quickly rising from her chair, Sonia hoped to get a head start before the “security” squad would arrive, but as she turned around to try to make a break for the door, she found herself facing the barrel of a Desert Eagle, the most powerful handgun in history.

 

With the coldness of the worst winter in her eyes, Angela aimed the gun at Sonia’s head.

 

 “We never should’ve hired someone with history to O-01-91,” she whispered and pulled the trigger, burying the bullet between Sonia’s eyes.

 

The executing/security squad was not happy with the sight as they opened the double doors leading into X’s office. This was the only action they had gotten in a week and Angela had stolen it from them? It was their job, not hers!

 

As the leader checked for a pulse from the former X, the rest of the squad gathered all of the personal stuff that X/Sonia had brought into the office. After all of it was gathered and dumped into a trash bag, the members made their exit, leaving only Angela and the leader in the office.

 

“You have never acted like this, firing X personally… What happened?” The leader asked of Angela as they rise to their feet and secured their AR onto their back. 

 

“Two things. One, she was too content playing with Abnormals, rather than producing PE-boxes and energy. Two, she was still under the effects of O-01-91.”

 

“She was in despair? After four months of her encounter with Jun-” The leader started their sentence while taking their handgun from their hip.

 

“O-01-91.” Angela corrected.

 

“Right, O-01-91. Anyway, four months? Doesn’t Jun- O-01-91’s effect last only two days or so?” The leader asked as they aimed at Sonia’s heart with their handgun and fired, securing the kill.

  
  


“That is correct. But I have my suspicions about why she was in despair this long,” Angela calmly explained as she walked to the table where Sonia did her playing.

 

“I take that has to do something with the Abnormal that O-01-91 made? O-01-52 was their number?” 

 

“Correct.”

 

“Interesting… Oh well, I’m not here to do the thinking and pondering, so I won’t even try to figure it out,” The leader laughed and took ahold of Sonia’s leg. “I’m done here. I presume a new X has already been selected?”

 

“Correct as well.”

 

“As expected of the Corporation. Be seeing you, Angela!” The leader chirped as they started dragging Sonia’s corpse out of the room by her leg. 

 

Angela waved at them with a neutral expression on her face.

 

Only when she was the only one in the room, she shifted her eyes towards the somewhat dry puddle of blood (and the train of blood as well).

 

‘X will be here in an hour and forty-five minutes… and the cleaning compartment would be here in two hours or so due to being busy with Bloodbath...’ she thought as she browsed the new X’s profile in her head. 

 

“...”

 

“...I hope they aren’t afraid of blood.” She quietly told herself and started making her way towards the lobby to wait for the new X.

 

As Angela makes her way towards the lobby, our Abnormal protagonist wakes up from his latest nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this fic is on-going again from the unofficial hiatus. I hope to get back into the monthly release system I had before, but I don't know how I will manage that.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> The egg is confused.
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/wrdw5PH
> 
> Twitter: @KauJaeger


End file.
